Operation: RANDOM
by Numbuh Hundred Ninety-Two
Summary: Just some random ads.
1. Geico

Now Loading KND Operation: RANDOM

Random  
Advertisement  
Normally  
Dumb  
Or  
Mindless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192.

Summary: Not needed.

Notes from the Author: Ha-ha! I'm back! But, sadly my time restraints are forcing me to make this story short. Anyway, here! Enjoy! God bless and thanks for the support in my last story! Again, thank you and God bless...

The Losing Battle

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

The refrigerator cannons were fired from Captain Sticky-beard's pirate ship and hailed their heavy projectiles into the now badly damaged Kids Next Door tree house of Sector V as all the other adults reeked havoc on the base.

"We can't hold on much longer, Numbuh 1," the Australian Numbuh 4 fired his rifle and shouted as the wall beside him blew up with a loud CRASH scattering debris everywhere, "There are too many of 'em!"

"INCOMING!" Numbuh 2 cried out jumping behind what was left of a big couch as the Proper Patrol swept into the room.

As they frantically fired their laser rifles and bringing down Sergeant Sensible and Major Mrs. Manners, Numbuh 1 shouted to is Second-in-Command, "Numbuh 5, run into the Communications Room and call for backup immediately! The team and I will buy you some time! Team, follow me! Let's move out!"

She along with Numbuh 1 and the others ran to the Communications Room to call for help. As soon as they had arrived, she entered the room while the others stood outside with their weapons ready for intruders.

"Computer, commence action AV-4-98," she commanded the machine.

"Now recording…" the computer responded as Numbuh 5 saw herself on the computer screen.

"This is Numbuh 5, Second-in-Command of Sector V. We are under heavy attack and are requesting for assistance against—"

KABOOM! KABOOM!

The ground shook as she heard this she felt a strong force hurl her across the room.

"What the Hell?" she asked herself as she got up and saw that half the screen was blown to pieces and Numbuhs 1-4 down on the ground with her.

"Well, well , well, Mr. Fib," one of the figures sitting on a giant mechanical arm chair said to the other, "It seems we have defenseless. Will you be assisting me in finally crushing the Kids Next Door?"

"Why of course, Mr. Wink," the other smiled as he and the other adults started to surround the KND operatives, "I would love to."

Seeing that the end was near, Numbuh 4 looked at the Japanese operative, whom he loved, and told her, "Numbuh 3, there is something very, very important I have to tell you. I've been hiding it for years now but I-I-I…I saved a whole bunch on money on my car insurance by switching to Geico™(not mine)."

"That was stupid," the dumbfounded Father muttered as the flame that was all around him suddenly died.

For a brief moment, silence filled the room.

"YOU WHAT!" Numbuh 3 gasped in surprise.

"Y-you know…I-I s-saved some cash by swi—"

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted folding her arms and turning her back on him, "I can't believe you!"

"What?" the confused agent looked are the bewildered group of people around him with a perplexed look on his face, "What did I do? All I did was just save some money on my—"

"Um, Numbuh 4," the British leader looked at the blond one, "Unless you haven't noticed…you have no car."

"Oh, crud," the boy lay his face on his hands as he came to the realization of the truth.

"Hey guys," The Toilenator burst into the room, "I just heard! Bacon and eggs for half price at Joe's Diner! Offer's up until 12!"

"Not bad," Father said rubbing his stomach, "All this burning of calories is making me hungry. Count me in!"

"Shall we go, too, Mr. Fib?" the one of the people in the giant mechanical arm chair asked.

"Why, of course, Mr. Wink," the other responded turning the vehicle towards town, "This is most delightful."

"All aboard!" Captain Sticky-beard shouted at the top of his lungs, "Okay, men! Set a new coarse for Joe's! Full speed ahead!"

Within seconds the Kids Next Door were staring at their empty tree house wondering what had just happened.

"Well, that was random," Numbuh 1 said stunned.

_Geico™…a 15 minute call could save you 15 percent or more on your car instance…_

"Hey," Numbuh 4 shouted, "Geico-narrator guy! I want my money back!"

…_but please, make sure that you have a car before calling._

"Hello? Hello? I said that I want my money back!"

"Hello! You hear me? Give me back my cash!""

You came late, too!"

End Transmission

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: RANDOM! So what do you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Random, isn't it?


	2. Prilosec OTC

Now Loading KND Operation: RANDOM

Random  
Advertisement  
Normally  
Dumb  
Or  
Mindless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192. And, no, the 'side effects' for the medicine I mentioned is not real (to the best of my knowledge). I made it up. And, no again, this is not to make fun of those who use or rely of this or similar products.

Summary: Not needed.

Notes from the Author: Ha-ha! I'm back! But, sadly my time restraints are forcing me to make this story short. Thanks for the 4 awesome reviews! I was thinking that this would be a flop considering the utter randomness. Thanks! Anyway, here! Enjoy! Thanks again and God bless!

Heart Burn

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Father shouted in utter frustration as flames engulfed him, "I can't take it anymore! No matter what I do, no matter what prescription I take, no matter what I take, I always have that terrible, no-good pain in the chest! I hate it!"

"I know," Numbuh 2 said lowering his laser gun and agreeing with his enemy, "After pigging out at the buffet or snack bar, I always get a bad heart burn. I hate it, too."

"Well, you two," Numbuh 1 smiled as he pulled out from his pocket a purple box, "you're in luck. I have some Prilosec OTC™ (not mine)."

_Prilosec™ OTC works by clogging up the major arteries leading to your stomach to kill all the acid-producing glands. Prilosec™ OTC is not for everyone. Please do not take if you are eating, breathing, moving, walking, living, or any of the combinations. Side effects may include severe constipation, numbness in the stomach, 500 percent increase of probability of a stroke and heart attack, blindness, seizures, severe, nocturnal, continually-accelerating diarrhea, and/or death. Please take responsibly one box a day only._

"Mmmm," adult smiled patting his stomach as the flame al around him died down, "The pain is gone. Thanks, Kids Next Door."

"You're welcome, sir," Numbuh 3 smiled back as their foe fell to the ground with a heart attack.

"Remember, kids," Numbuh 1 grinned looking at the screen and holding the container of medicine, "Prilosec OTC™…1 box a day, 24 hours, and 0 heart burn."

End Transmission

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: RANDOM! So what do you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Random, isn't it?


	3. CoffeeMate

Now Loading KND Operation: RANDOM

Random  
Advertisement  
Normally  
Dumb  
Or  
Mindless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192.

Summary: Not needed.

Notes from the Author: Ha-ha! I'm back! But, sadly my time restraints are forcing me to make this story short. Anyway, here! Enjoy!

Breakfast

"Hey, there Kids Next Door fans," Numbuh 4 smiled as he greeted the people watching the show, "It's breakfast time again here at the tree house and guess what I'm taking."

Going to the counter, he pulled out of the pantry a box of cereal and held a mug of full of coffee.

"Yup," he said walking to the refrigerator, "Normally, people would use milk on both breakfast items but not me."

At this, he took a milk carton and a container of Neslé Coffee-Mate™ (not mine).

He poured the products on his meal and said, "Milk on my Coffee-Mate™, coffee on my cereal. Makes perfect sense to me!"

"What the Hell?" Numbuh 5 shouted is shock, "Numbuh 4, what on Earth are you doing!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Numbuh 4 shouted in surprise pushing the camera men into the pantry, "I'm-I'm-I'm-Well, you see-eh-I'm eating breakfast. See?"

"Numbuh 4," the logical one remarked after smelling the air and sensing something, "You don't even take coffee! I mean you don't even—"

"Oh," Numbuh 4 thought to himself out loud, "Oh, yeah…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha (laughing nervously)…oh yeah… cruddy commercial…"

End Transmission

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: RANDOM! So what do you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Random, isn't it?


	4. Snickers

Now Loading KND Operation: RANDOM

Random

Advertisement

Normally

Dumb

Or

Mindless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192.

Summary: Not needed.

Notes from the Author: WARNING: Top Secret Transmission Ahead!

Before the Party

"Okay, team," Numbuh 1 said to his team as he and the his Sector V comrades were all getting ready for the Annual Super-Dooper Ultra-Important Promotions Party, "Put on your best formal attires and act your best. Each of us should be able to make the whole team look good."

"Sure, I'll do it but can't I get something to eat first?" Numbuh 4 responded clutching his empty stomach, "I'm **_hungry_**!"

"Numbuh 4," the Second-in-Command Numbuh 5 tried to reason with him, "We are headed for a _party_! Wait 'til we get there and _then_ you can eat all you want."

"I'll never last that long," the hungry Australian protested, "By the time we've reached the Moon Base, hours would have passed."

"Patience is a virtue, Numbuh 4," the Supreme Leader replied turning to the rest of the others, "everyone, dismissed. Just get ready. Remember, formal clothing."

At once, everyone left the Mission Briefing Room and headed for their own rooms to prepare.

"Aw, crud," the aggressive one grumbled hungrily as he walked to door with a '4' painted on it, "I'm still hungry. I wish I had a sandwich right now with parmesan cheese… and beaded chicken with tomato sauce… and hot, melted Swiss cheese with a large helping of…"

The list went on and on as he was dressing himself until he was interrupted by the door bell.

"What the— " the hungry boy muttered walking to the door and answering, "What do you want!"

"Hi, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 smiled at him wearing her attire and asking him, "How do I look? Does this match or does it make me look fat?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Numbuh 4 said sarcastically staring at her with a weird look with his stomach too empty for his mind to think, "If you're fat and you do nothing about it, of course you'll look fat no matter what you wear. And if you continue sneaking bites from Numbuh 2's gigantic collection of donuts at the rate you've been doing for the last couple of days, _of course_ you're gonna look—"

"GRRRRRRRRRR," the furious girl growled pushing him back into his room, stepping in, and closing the door behind her.

In the next few seconds the whole tree house shook violently as if in the middle of raging typhoon and growls and cries could be head.

Then, out of nowhere, a man appeared right in front of the Numbuh 4's closed door holding up a chocolate bar on his hand.

"Utter frankness, absolute lack of judgment, and sheer stupidity — just some of the many negative side effects of hunger," he said stepping closer to the camera in front of him, ripping open the wrapper of the candy bar, and taking a bite of confectionery, "Treat it with a SNICKERS™ (not mine) bar made of real peanuts, caramel, and chocolate."

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 shouted as he, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 quickly ran to the general direction to investigate what the great commotion was all about, "You're an adult. What are you doing in here!"

"Um, uh," the man stuttered not knowing what to say, "It's-it's- it's a commercial. Um, what a candy bar, kid?"

"Kids Next Door," the leader shouted pointing at the stranger in the tree house, "battle stations!"

All at once, Numbuh 5 hurled herself at the intruder to give him a flying kick on the face. Numbuh 2 ran to the trespasser, grabbed him, rolled forward to the window in front of them, and let go throwing the meddler out.

"Kids Next Door," Numbuh 1 shouted running forward pointing at the other one, "get the camera man, too!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't do this to me! I have a contract that says—Hey, hey, hey! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

While they were getting rid of the camera man, the quaking stopped, the door broke open, and the still-furious Numbuh 3 left Numbuh 4's room.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 and the other oblivious agents asked the Japanese operative as he opened the room with a '3' printed to it, "Have you seen Numbuh 4 anywhere?"

"Oh, him?" Numbuh 3 remarked re-arranging her hair and closing the door behind her, "He's there in his room 'hanging out' or something."

"Huh?" Numbuh 1 asked, as he and the others entered Numbuh 4's messy room, "I thought he was coming with us to the party. They have an eat-all-you-can buffet there with unlimited courses and dessert selections."

"That _is_ weird," Numbuh 2 responded to Numbuh 1 in combat position as he and the others cautiously entered, "Do you think those 'commercial people' have anything to do with his disappearance?"

"Perhaps so, Numbuh 2," the leader agreed as the all proceeded with great caution, "Perhaps so. Everyone, be on your guard. There may be a trap here."

As they walked in, they suddenly heard some muffled sounds coming from Numbuh 4's closet.

"Yipe!" Numbuh 2 jumped at the sound and turned to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 who were both close by, "What was that?"

"I don't know," the Second-in-Command said slowly sneaking toward the closet, "But it's coming from in there."

"Be careful, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 advised her as she drew nearer and nearer, "It could be a trap."

Bravely, she quickly prepared to open the door with her right fist ready for anything.

Suddenly, the door slammed open with hanging on the black-eyed Numbuh 4 hanging on the coat hooks of the door on his closet struggling to get down because the hood-part of his orange hoodie was stuck on it.

"Hello?" Numbuh 1 thought out loud trying to make sense out of the situation, "What are you doing hanging out there?"

"Yeah," the African-American responded looking at him with a perplexed face, "What on Earth are you doing hanging on the coat hooks? Those are for your clothes and jackets and stuff."

"It wasn't me," the aggressive operative responded trying to extricate himself from the coat hooks, "I was attacked by Numbuh 3. You won't believe that woman. She has no idea what…"

In his effort to free himself, he had kicked the door behind him so hard, the hook broke out giving way to the powerful force of gravity.

THUD!

He fell face first to the floor.

"Ow…" he muttered struggling to get up from his injuries Numbuh 3 had caused him earlier, "Not to mention the colors… You couldn't find a more clashing combination that---"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," came a grown from Numbuh 4's open door as the raging she-devil pounced at him again like a cheetah hurling itself at her prey.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Help!"

"SNICKERS™," the commercial narrator man said with twigs and leaves in some of hiss torn clothing, "Don't let hunger happen to _you_."

End Transmission

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: RANDOM! So what do you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Random, isn't it?


End file.
